red moon
by poisonous for your soul
Summary: bloody lemon. rape. yoai.sesshoumaru rape inuyasha and inuyasha rapes back. INUXSESS
1. Chapter 1

***this happen**** before Inuyasha met Kikyou and Kagome. Also here Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are very fond of each other. Don't think the pervert way you perverts , I mean as brothers. Rape! Oh yeah! Rape!***

THE RED MOON

CHAPTER1?

Today the moon have turn red, causing every male demon on the heat. All them finding, hunting or fighting for a hole to fuck in. In the forest a hanyou is fighting to keep his hole virginity. This hanyou is Inuyasha. For only half demon blood run in his veins, Inuyasha manage to be in control of his body not like the mass of demon lying dead at his feet and not like the other demon that is leaping on him.

"F*uck! Tenshou de claw* ''Inuyasha slice off the hand of a male demon that tried to put his hand into Inuyasha pants** "Keep your pervert hands to yourselves! Wait, you can't I just cut it off." He smiles like a devil-like smile before he finishes off the one arm demon.

Just when he finished off he last demon there was a flash of white and Inuyasha is knock into a tree. "F*ck! Brother! What the hell you are doing!" Inuyasha look into his brother crimson red eyes and look the red full moon in the sky. "Oh crap not you too!"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer but start tearing off Inuyasha clothes with his claws. Inuyasha respond by……. "Tenshou de claw!"* turning Sesshoumaru clothes into sheds.

Blood fly out of the claws mark that Inuyasha make on Sesshoumaru. The later did not even flinch. He holds Inuyasha hands above his head and bite down hard on Inuyasha pink nipple drawing blood. He licks up the blood and begins sucking Inuyasha hurt and bleeding nipples.

Pain and pleasure shot though Inuyasha body. He bite down hard on his brother neck try hard not to moan. He felt his brother slipping down his pants towards his tiny cute hole at the back. Inuyasha immediately jerk up and start to struggle. Sesshoumaru do not like his struggle and insert one finger roughly into his hole. His sharp claws slice open Inuyasha soft inside causing him to scream in pain. He insert another finger and scissors it.

" Ahhh!" Inuyasha scream in pain as more blood drip from his hole. Sesshoumaru smile as he insert himself till the hilt. " Inuyasha scream louder. Scream for me." Inuyasha in him anger and pain lash out at his face but Sesshoumaru avoided it easily. "my my you still have the energy to fight back. Guess I am not doing well enough."

He pull back and trust hard into Inuyasha hole. With the help of Inuyasha blood he mange easily. Inuyasha back jerk up and his eyes start to fill with tears. " seems like I found your sweet spot." Sesshoumaru smile and concentrate on banging that particular spot. " Stop…….aah! Stop! Stop brother!" Inuyasha whined. He is sad to see his brother who is normally calm and kind to him trusting into him. Him big brother he love and respect very much is raping him. " I want to Inuyasha but I cant. I cannot stop, you feel so good. Your hole is so tight and it is driving me insane!" Sesshoumaru howl and trust harder and deeper into him.

" aah! Aah! Aah! Brother!" Inuyasha gasp as Sesshoumaru hit his sweet spot again. His eyes start to change from his normal golden to red as his demon blood start to overcome his human blood.

" Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru scream as he reaches his peak. He spurt his hot seeds deeply into Inuyasha. Then he collapse in a heap, letting Inuyasha free from the tree.

Inuyasha smile at the exhausted brother of his. His demon blood has won in the battle and now he is thirsty for sex. "I have not cum yet my Sesshoumaru. It's my turn now." He smile evilly and tear the remains of Sesshoumaru pants off.

"what do you think you are doing to this Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru growl at him, his eyes full of hatred. Sesshoumaru only like the hanyou and human state of Inuyasha. He hates the demon side of him for it is always reckless and blood thirsty. Very different with the normally gentle Inuyasha.

"just returning the favor. I promise I will be more gentle than you." He smile and gave Sesshoumaru a deep throat. His gave a little lick at Sesshoumaru tip and give gentle bite now and then. Even thought Sesshoumaru hate what the demon side of Inuyasha is doing to him his cock involuntary start to wakes up.

" get off from this Sesshoumaru!"

" don't deny it. You have gone hard. Your body is so much more honest than your mouth."

*sry I forgotten wat his attack with bloody claws called I think it sound like tat

**I have no idea wat the Japanese call them so lets just stick with pants and shirt okay?


	2. Chapter 2

***Sesshoumaru is getting RAPE! Would he manage to escape? Or would he lose his virginity?"**

CHAPTER 2

Sesshoumaru growl at Inuyasha. "Grr…….."

" oh my sesshy * Sesshoumaru growls even louder* I am very scared." Taunt Inuyasha.

" POISON CLAWS!!" Sesshoumaru is consume by rage. Inuyasha did not dodge his attack in fact he smile very broadly. Seeing his smile Sesshoumaru stop a few millimeter in front of the chest he is going to rip the heart out. This is his Inuyasha smile, the smile he love so much.* Sesshoumaru have a thing for smile, you can see it from Rin adoption*

Inuyasha smile grew broader." don't forget I am also the only brother you love so much that you rape him like a few minutes ago. Kill me means kill him."

Sesshoumaru eyes turn blood red. This demon-Inuyasha always mange to provoke him. Since he can not bring himself to kill him, he can at lest run from him right. Sesshoumaru was about to run when he fill his cock in a warm chamber.

"Mmmm………" Inuyasha lick the most sensitive spot that make Sesshoumaru shiver. "your cock have swell so big I can see the veins." He lick Sesshoumaru cock's veins.

The pleasure is too much and Sesshoumaru forgot everything about escaping.

"ahhh…….." a moan escape from Sesshoumaru lips. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru can not believe their ears. That so sexy moan is from the almighty Lord of the West. Then more shockingly Sesshoumaru blushed!*cute^^ I always want him to blush* Inuyasha seeing this work even harder on Sesshoumaru cock.

"ahhh…ahhh." When Sesshoumaru is about is release Inuyasha quickly tie Sesshoumaru end up with his own hair that Sesshoumaru cut off during the previous attack. "what the hell are you doing! Let go!" Sesshoumaru yell at Inuyasha in rage.

"I will let you cum when I am done with you or I can let you cum now if you beg me."

" this Sesshoumaru is never going to beg anyone!"

" that's my brother." Inuyasha smile as he bent down to kiss Sesshoumaru. He break the kiss very quickly and push a finger into Sesshoumaru mouth. " lick it." He command.

" do you think I will!" Sesshoumaru snarl at him.

" you don't want me to fuck you dry then lick it." Demon-Inuyasha love to piss Sesshoumaru off.

Recalling how much pain Inuyasha was in when he fuck him dry, Sesshoumaru start to lick fingers.

Inuyasha almost fuck him right now and there. * imagine a very X-rate eating style*

Impatient and really want to fuck Sesshoumaru real bad Inuyasha pull out his fingers out of Sesshoumaru mouth and shove it one by one into Sesshoumaru's other mouth.

The pain is so hard to bear that Sesshoumaru bit down hard into Inuyasha neck drawing blood. The pain make demon-Inuyasha more excited. He pull out his fingers with a pop and in a shift movement he trust into Sesshoumaru.

He did not wait for Sesshoumaru to get use to his cock* Sesshoumaru did stop for the sake of Inuyasha just now*. He trust hard and deep into Sesshoumaru causing it to bleed. He flip Sesshoumaru into all four and trust into him fro the back.

Sesshoumaru tried to object about this position but his lust is more greater than his pride. When Inuyasha is about to cum he cut off the hair that prevent Sesshoumaru from cuming. They both cum together.

When Inuyasha woke up the next day he was horrified. His cock is still deeply shove into Sesshoumaru butt and there are some very suspicious white fluid flowing out of it. Then Sesshoumaru woke up and found Inuyasha back to normal he felt relieve. Then he notice Inuyasha is staring at his but hole and when is look down to see why is he staring he almost died of embarrassment.

" brother why am I in you?" Inuyasha ask innocently.

Sesshoumaru howl in embarrassment and shut Inuyasha up by using the traditional way. Fuck him until he shut up.


End file.
